Miratha
"Come have your futures read by All-Seer Miratha, learn your friends hidden natures." - An advert seen on a Chantry Board Background From what the party could glean from their initial encounter, Saidra noticed tribal features and clothing, though she could not specifically place the type of tribe. Judging from her adverts on Chantry Boards and her demeanour when originally meeting the party, she spends most of her time performing hammy tricks for the denizens of Val Royeaux. Whether it is palm readings, divinations or overly dramatic fortune tellings, she would stick out anywhere else but in Orlais. It has seemed to do her well, as the capital is by no means short of thrill-seeking and naive youngsters and new nobles willing to part with coin for their future. Despite apparently being an apostate and shamanistic in nature, she appears to be very adept at her true magical practices. She seemed able to at least access some form of spirits, while also able to channel and divine through the Stone itself, something very rarely if ever heard of. She was even able to sense the absent figures of the party, feeling their essences, though her divinations were hindered by their distance from her. Communing with spirits has always been hailed in the non-tribal lands as incredibly dangerous, but she has seemingly done so for years with little damage to truly show for it. While she often entered trance-like states while channelling information, she did not lose control, able to immediately and firmly cut any connection that seemed to place her at risk, something many mages fall prey to during their Harrowings. Involvement Having seen mention of an All-Seer that could tell them of their friends hidden secrets, and variations on 'prepare to be astounded' and the like, the Party made their way to her tent late at night. Hoping for a somewhat relaxed and jovial ending to an otherwise strange and dangerous day, filled with magical jumping spiders, ancient shrines and runestones and ill omens from various people they had met, it was anything but. Entering her tent, Miratha greeted them, shuffling out from her desk and amidst her various trinkets and baubles to sell her fortune teller façade. Seeing Kynedrin, she immediately pointed and suggested she would enjoy the challenge of reading a magic-blind Dwarf. Initially not taking her seriously, this changed when she dropped her crochety tone upon sensing something about Saidra. Turning to the patchwork campfire circle in the middle of her tent, she held out a hand to Saidra, and another down upon the circle as a greenish energy pulsed into being, ebbing between taking a form and being simple magical flame. Miratha's pupils and irises vanished, leaving a blankly white stare that told of Saidra's ancestry, cloaked in light and dark, night and day, yet desiring to be the opposite. One born in dark, but pressed by light, the other shines but deep in night. She snapped back out of the trance, clutching her head. Visibly shaken and disturbed after pressing further, Saidra ushered her on. Wearily re-entering the trance, she warned of something watching her, something dangerous, before forcibly severing the connection. Turning to Vay, her eyes shifted to blackness as she spoke of something or someone that released him from his burden. Ever-shifting, forever moving. Deep, dark and hidden. She seemed less affected by this trance, but Vay was struck silent, his mind racing back and forth. She then turned to Kynedrin, attempting to connect. Finding nothing, she instead channelled the Stone, saying to him that somebody male lives, far gone and long forgotten, but he lives. Noting the essences of Balbus and Caspar among the group, she spoke of one who sought that which had given him purpose, calm and kindness. Unable to truly press further due to distance, she focused on the other, her eyes shifting back and forth, searching for something. She spoke of one, of the unrequited, who sought that which would make him his own. The time of his triumph was tainted and stained with red, and streaks the elements from its grasp. Far above, looking down. All of this taking an extreme toll on her, she sat down shaking and losing the spry energy that her powers seemed to give her earlier. Offered a drink by Saidra, she bade the party to leave so she could rest. She had accessed things further than she had intended, and could do little more. Pressed by Vay for further information as to a location, she apologizes over the vagueness of her reply and offers only "Closer than you think". Saidra asks if they can come back, she says not too soon, for it will take some time to regain her composure. With that, a seemingly innocuous fortune teller had flipped the party's minds and emotions head over heels. Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Shaman Category:NPC Allies Category:Human